Admit Your Love
by FluffysBijin05
Summary: Will Rin and Sesshomaru get together when she is attacked by a supposedly rouge neko youkai. Chapter 10 finally up!
1. Rin's Thanks to her Angel Savior

This is my second fanfiction it will contain lemons in later chapters so be warned. I hope I have gotten the characters right but there will be a lot of sessy ocness I'm sorry. Oh they live in like one story houses instead of huts and they sleep in beds or on mattresses instead of futons. I'm sorry for any confusion. Please review I enjoy them.  
  
Disclaimer: Fluffy'sBijin05: Sessy can I have you and Inu and co please Sessy: No you crazy wench and stop asking Fluffy'sBijin05: *sniffs* you don't have to be so mean Sessy: Look I apologize you can borrow me for this story Fluffy'sBijin05: Yeah thank you  
  
Admit your Love  
  
Chapter 1: Rin's Thanks to her Angel Savior  
  
A young woman stood in an immense field of every colored flower you could imagine. Her light brown eyes sparkled at the sight her dark brown hair flowing slightly in the wind, as she smelled each flowers enticing aroma and taking in their beauty. Rin bent down to pick some of the flowers when something rustled in the bushes behind her but she ignored the noise figuring it to be Jaken back from his short walk.  
  
A low growl rumbled behind her and she turned to find a firecat demon. It was red with black striping, three tails, and poison dripping from its fangs. Her eyes went wide as saucers from fright. At first she couldn't move she really couldn't think straight. Then the cat demon took a step closer and Rin came back to her senses. She got to her feet and ran but she knew it was no use the firecat was on her heels.  
'Is this really how I am going to die even after Naraku's been defeated. I am going to die alone not getting to say goodbye to any of my friends especially Sesshomaru-sama, he looked after me when I was younger and he still did fifteen years later. I never even got to tell him I -,' her jumbled thoughts were cut short.  
  
Suddenly the firecats claws ripped through her kimono and the skin on her back leaving four deep gashes. She screamed out in pain but continued running her adrenaline pushing her until she tripped on an exposed tree root. She looked behind her the firecat was only feet away. She started to pick herself up and continue running but her ankle wouldn't support her weight and she fell face down again, she quickly turned herself over to face the approaching demon. There was no point in yelling for help and she knew that everyone she knew was too far away. She was watching as the cat demon came closer. Her heart was beating so loudly from running and fright that the whole forest could probably hear each beat. She watched in terror as razor sharp claws raised to strike. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow that would end her life.  
(A/N: I would leave it here but it is a little too short for my liking)  
  
Sesshomaru had been away for a while on an important meeting in the Eastern Lands. He had decided to leave a little early. The meeting proved to be a headache and the lady of the eastern lands was following him around a little too much. It was a nice morning out and the sun was shining brightly but it wasn't hot just warm with a nice breeze blowing every so often. Sesshomaru was flying just above the luscious green trees on his fluffy white cloud with his long white hair lightly blowing behind him. When he heard the scream of a women he ignored it at first then the breeze blew his way and he caught a scent.  
'It smells of fear, sweat, blood, flowers, and peaches,' his eyes widening with the recognition of the last to scents.  
"Rin," he said in a horrified whisper to himself.  
  
With that last thought Sesshomaru jumped down from the white cloud and it slowly disappeared. He ran his speed far exceeding any human or animal even a few youkai. He appeared to be nothing more than a white blur to your eyes. Sesshomaru followed the strong scent of Rin and soon the scent of the cat demon. His eyes went to the size of slits from anger, tiny flecks of red flashing in his amber irises.  
'This creature will die,' he thought venomously.  
  
Sesshomaru came upon the scene of the cat demon raising his paw to strike Rin. His amber irises turning blood red at the sight he let out a feral growl and stretched his hand extending his claws dripping green poison. Then with one quick graceful leap at the cat youkai he dug his five claws into the side of the animal leaving it twitching on the forest floor in a pool of it's on blood as the poison took it's toll.  
  
She waited for the claws of the cat to strike her but they never did. When she opened her eyes Sesshomaru was kneeling over her.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama you saved me. Thank you," Rin said wanting to reach up and hug him but she was too tired.  
  
He gave her one of his rare half smiles that was reserved for few.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked his face going back to it's usual stoic manner.  
  
"I think so but I may have twisted my ankle," she replied.  
  
That somehow didn't seem right to him he smelled blood and lots of it. Since he didn't see any blood he figured the wound must be on her back and was unpleasantly reassured by his assumption when he went round her to check her back. He saw her ripped and blood soaked kimono when he looked at her wounds they were still bleeding freely. He took off his haori and rapped it around her wounds to stop the bleeding until he could get her to the mikos for help. He was too far from his castle to go there and he really wasn't skilled in treating an injury this bad. He tried to tie it carefully but he heard her wince in pain when he had to tighten the cloth.  
  
When he bent to pick her up Rin caught him off guard and quickly captured the demon lord's lips in a passionate but one-sided kiss, which left him dumbfounded. Rin broke the kiss then fell unconscious from blood loss Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground picking her up bridal style with his arm under her legs and an arm high on her back to avoid her injury.  
  
FluffysBijin05: So Sessy what did you think? Sessy: I liked killing that neko FluffysBijin05: Is that all? Sessy: What else was there? FluffysBijin05: *sweatdrops* The kiss? Sessy: Oh that it was ok FluffysBijin05: That's all. Oh well maybe I will get a better response from my readers.  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter to my second fanfiction. Please please please review on my story I am begging because I love them so much and it encourages me to type more if you get my hint. The next chapter will be up sometime in the next two weeks since I don't have Microsoft word on my computer. This title sucks and I might change it if you have any suggestions please let me hear them. BUH-BYE, Sango16 (mm) FluffysBijin05 (ff) 


	2. Meeting Family and Confused Thoughts

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!  
  
Thank you for the reviews but I need more I am a review piggy. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update I couldn't get to my sisters house till just now. Hope you like this chapter too. The ages of the characters will be at the end of the chapter. There will be a lemon in later chapters that's why the rating is so high. Sorry sessy is so ooc. Now my favorite part the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Sango16: Rin can you do this one for me? Rin: Only if I get to kiss sessy again Sango16: You will get to do more than that if you wait a little longer Rin: Really? No joking? Sango16: I give you my word Rin: *cheers* my favorite author unfortunately doesn't own anyone besides Kahari  
  
Admit Your Love  
  
Chapter2: Meeting Family and Confused Thoughts  
  
Sesshomaru conjured his big white fluffy cloud and flew high above the trees heading towards the mikos. Now of course he was understandably confused about the recent event but he wouldn't let his mind dwell on it because he had to get Rin to Kagome's. There was one thing he could think about though.  
'Jaken will die for leaving Rin's side,' Sesshomaru thought maliciously. Sesshomaru and Kagome weren't exactly best friends but ever since he had helped their group defeat Naraku they kept in touch souly because of Rin. Him and his half brother Inuyasha had even stopped fighting (no one said anything about arguing).  
'I hope she's there,' Sesshomaru thought with urgency. They trusted him well enough to tell him about the Bone Eaters Well. So he knew Kagome went back home to her time every once and a while but stayed in the feudal era most of the time. It hadn't been like that at first after they defeated Naraku she was home most of the time to get schooling then trained to be a doctor. She set up a home in the feudal era married and lived with Inuyasha after they finally revealed their feelings for Each other. They even had a daughter now named Kahari.  
  
Aforementioned child Kahari spotted her uncles big white cloud while she was playing in the front yard and she watched it's slow decent to the ground. Her light green eyes sparkling ready to greet him when she noticed that he was carrying something then slowly realizing what it was he had in his arms. She wanted to ask what happened to her friend Rin but thought better of it when she saw the look on her uncle's face. So instead she quietly followed behind him as they walked the short distance to the house that used to be Kaede's.  
  
Upon arriving he inwardly sighed he could smell the mikos scent before he even got off of his cloud. He entered the house and straight away found Kagome reading a book at the table. Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru gently holding an unconscious Rin. Her eyes widened in fear.  
"What happened?" She asked quickly walking over to the young woman to check her out. He calmly explained as carried her to a spare room and laid her on her stomach on the bed. Kagome looked at the wounds they were deep but nothing she couldn't fix.  
"Can you help her?" He asked with seeming indifference in his voice bringing Kagome out of her revere. She had been making a mental checklist of all the things she needed. Kagome knew he was concerned just by the look in his eye even if he would never admit to it. She smiled at this and answered his question, "she'll be okay but it will be awhile before I'm finished and I need to concentrate so can you wait outside until I'm done?"  
  
She saw slight relief on his face as he gave her a small nod in agreement and turned to wait outside. Kagome saw her daughter turning to join him and called her back having a feeling he needed some time to think but she didn't know why. Outside Sesshomaru had jumped in a nearby tree and if he had of been listening he would have heard Kagome talking to Kahari.  
"Please stay here for awhile you uncle needs to be alone for a minute," Kagome said.  
"Hai kassan," Kahari answered reluctantly. By now Sesshomaru's thoughts had flooded his mind and he was lost in his deep thoughts a glazed over look on his face.  
'Had that really happened?' He thought.  
'Did she kiss me? No it couldn't be it had to be a dream,' he thought some more but he couldn't shake the event he knew she kissed him.  
'But why, do I appeal to her in that way? No she is like a friend to me maybe even a daughter. She doesn't think of me in such a way. Does she?' he thought even more confused now. He thought back to when he remembered her meaning to him along with her scent from that of a silly rambunctious girl to an outgoing beautiful woman.  
'What does that have to do with anything she is still the same person she acted around the same manner until the kiss. Her lips were so perfect, soft and luscious. Her taste was amazing it makes me dizzy thinking about it. If I hadn't been so surprised when she kissed me then I might have enjoyed it at the time instead of reminiscing about it now,' he thought down heartedly.  
'Wait why did I just think that it wasn't a real kiss she had been slightly out of it from so much blood loss and really grateful she was just trying to show her appreciation. That has to be the reason,' he thought with some finality but was about to second-guess his reasoning's when he heard someone call him.  
  
************************************************************ Review Responses: Fangirlofinuyasha (mm) New Fan (mm) RavenShadow (mm) Dudewholikesinuyasha (mm) KaitaKembi(ff): also thank you for reading my other story and I will leave the title the same thanks. ^_^ Moongoddess1989 (ff) Psycolady101 (ff) Marnka(ff) Lees DeMoN (ff) Adri (ff) Alita9105 (ff) Thank you all very much for R and R it makes me feel very special and you make me wanna cry of joy *Tear Tear*(I'm a goofball I know just having fun)  
  
Dum dum dum a cliffie I finally got one in its not bad so don't think that and don't hate me for it is really fun to write one. Can you guess who it is? You shouldn't have long to wait I should have the other chapter up soon. Character ages Kagome-31, Rin-23, Kahari-7, Miroku-34, Sango-31, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru I have no idea and even if I did I wouldn't say because I know I would start some kind of hate the author riot so I will leave their age for you and I to ponder. I'm also very sorry for the way I slip in and out of povs it's very hard for me to stay in the right one sorry again. Please read and review Thank you very much.  
  
BUH-BYE, ^__^ FluffysBijin05 (ff) Sango16 (mm) 


	3. Play With Me

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE !!!!  
  
Well here I am yet again typing another chapter. Thank you for the reviews it lets me know that I am loved *sniffs*. Be warned sessy is so very ooc in this chapter that you will probably get mad at me but I just liked the idea so much that I had to write it. Hope you enjoy and please don't flame me. That's enough of my incoherent babbling on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: FB05: So Inuyasha do you like the story so far? Inu: No *huffs* FB05: Why not? Inu: Because I'm not in it FB05: yes you are in about one more chapter after this one Inu: Why so long FB05: I'm saving the best for last *big fake smile* Inu: You sure FB05: Yeah, so can you do the disclaimer for me? *Same big sugary smile* Inu: Miss. L.A.B doesn't own Inuyasha or I would never be an episode. FB05: You will be in here just have patience Inu: Feh  
  
Admit your Love  
  
Chapter 3: Play With Me  
  
Kahari came outside to tell her uncle that mom was finished and he could come in now. When she didn't see him she lightly sniffed the air and followed his scent out of the yard and she continued until it started going up and there she spotted him in a tall oak tree with a glaze over look on his face staring at no particular point. She stood at the base of the tall tree and called his name three times before his gaze focused on her. She was kinda worried about her uncle he would have heard or smelt her way before now but she didn't let it bother her. Meanwhile Sesshomaru is thinking along the same lines as his niece but he didn't let the concern show on his face.  
  
"Momma says she is finished and that you can come in," Kahari relayed her information.  
"Arigato, Kahari," Sesshomaru replied and she slightly bowed her head in recognition of his thanks. He jumped down form the large green tree and followed his niece the short distance to the house in silence.  
"Uncle Sesshomaru," she said breaking into his tangled thoughts about Rin. She had seen her uncle's far off stare and was interested in if he was worrying about Rin.  
" Hai," he answered looking at the little girl. She slowed so she could look at her uncle while they talked.  
" Are you worried about Rin-Chan still, she will be fine I promise you uncle Sesshomaru," she said with sincerity shining in her eyes. He ruffled her hair a little and answered, "I'm fine, hontou don't worry yourself over me." Kahari's face positively lit up and sea green eyes sparkled at his words. She hugged him tight around the waist her head buried in his stomach. She moved her head to stare at her uncle with a mischievous grin on her small round face. He looked down at her devilish grin and wondered what she was up to. He didn't have long to wait because in that second she yelled, "your it!" Then she took off running as fast as her short legs could carry her which was a little faster that normal children seeing as she is part hanyou. She had started her favorite game and he knew what he was supposed to do. He played as though she couldn't catch up with her at first. Kahari smiled as she ran at top speed her long honey brown hair flying behind her and her blue yukata with little yellow flowers ruffled by her speed. She was breathing hard and getting tired from their chase through the forest so she knew he was about to catch her. Right on cue he grabbed his niece from behind which caused her to yip in surprise and tossed her into the air a few times then tickled her mercilessly until she was breathless from laughing. He had on his smile the whole time enjoying the moment.  
"That was fun," she said breathlessly after he was done tickling her and she stood from lying on the ground.  
"Yes it was but we better get back before your Kagome-kassan starts to wonder where we are," he said  
"Hai you're right," she sighed a little disappointed.  
"Can you carry me uncle Sesshomaru, onegai," she begged giving him big puppy dog eyes, pouty lips, and a look of innocence. He didn't give it a second thought he knew he couldn't refuse her request at the look she was giving him. He picked her up to his side his arm around her back with her legs straddling his hips (you know what I mean I hope) and both of her arms around his neck and her head lying on his shoulder. While he walked towards the house she fell asleep her grip getting loose.  
  
Review responses: Animel (ff): Thank you very much Venomous_Angel_of_Hades (mm): Thank you little sis but I think you may have scared some of my reviewers away *reviewers huddled in dark corner* but I still love you and thank you some more.  
  
That was a very short chapter and I am sorry I just wanted to get it out of the way. I hope you enjoyed it. VERY IMPORATANT QUESTION TO FANFICTION READERS. How do you get the lines to stay apart when you post like when I do the little skits with the disclaimer? I hope you understand the question and please respond. Another question can you post a lemon on fanfiction? I ask because I've never seen one. If you haven't guessed VAOH is my little sister she has some issues as you can see from her review but she is a good writer and will be posting her own stuff as soon as we get a new computer.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU  
  
BUH-BYE, Sango16 (mm) FluffysBijin05(ff) 


	4. Swallowing Pride and Thoughts of Past to...

Thank you for all the kind reviews and I hope to get many more. Don't have anything to say really so on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
FB05: I have a new anime friend yay *cheers*  
  
Miroku: But lady Lauren I thought we were your friends *frown*  
  
FB05: You are but if I talk to you all the time people will think I'm crazy  
  
Miroku: Still I will miss you *moves in for hug and gropes butt*  
  
FB05: You perv!! *hits monk* Do the disclaimer before I hit you again  
  
Miroku: Lady Lauren doesn't own Inuyasha but she is very soft  
  
FB05: *slaps monk* HENTAI!!!  
  
Admit your Love  
  
Chapter 4: Swallowing Pride and Thoughts of Past to Present  
  
Sesshomaru walked the rest of the way to the house with a sleeping Kahari. He carried her all the way to her room and laid her on the bed and put the covers over her. Then gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Domo arigato, she needed a nap," came Kagome's voice from behind him.  
  
He turned to face her and she told him about Rin's condition without him having to ask.  
  
"I have been waiting for you. Rin-Chan will be fine I Fixed her up good and gave her some herbs for the pain but she's still unconscious," she said quietly as not to wake up Kahari.  
  
"Arigato Kagome-chan for helping Rin," he said while slightly bowing his head.  
  
"No thanks necessary she is like a younger sister to me, come on she's in the guest room," she said leading him to the next room. He followed her to the guest room where Rin often slept when she stayed overnight. It was a nice sized room with a twin-sized bed in the middle of the room under a window. There were two chairs in the room one old high back wooden one and a big red plush chair that both sat against the wall on opposites sides of the room. There was a small wooden nightstand on the right side of the bed. A small closet like dresser stood next to the red chair on the left side of the room. Rin lay on her stomach with white sheets pulled up over her as she slept.  
  
"Can I stay until she wakes?" He asked swallowing his pride he needed to stay with her he didn't know why but he did and he wasn't exactly fond of asking any more favors for the day.  
  
"Nani?!" She asked in disbelief.  
  
His heart fell thinking that he knew what her answer would be but instead she said, "I insist that you stay until she feels better. You know that you are always welcomed here," giving him a big bright smile.  
  
"How can I ever repay you?" He asked.  
  
"For starters you can join us for dinner every night that you are here," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Of course," he said.  
  
"I will think of other things you can do later but now I have to get dinner ready," Kagome said with a mischievous grin and she walked away towards the kitchen. He had no idea what she meant but he was a little scared at the thought.  
  
He pulled up the old high back wooden chair and placed it on the left side of the bed near her head. He sat there and stared at her for a while then when the open window blew hair in her face he instinctively tucked the hair behind her ear but he didn't stop. He continued to stroke her long black hair with his slender clawed hand.  
  
"It will all be fine from now on I will always protect you," he found himself saying to the unconscious form that was Rin.  
  
'Kami her hair is soft and she smells wonderful,' he thought as his sensitive nose was going crazy taking in big whiffs of her scent that he knew all too well.  
  
'She smells like flowers lots of flowers, grass in an open field and peaches her most favorite food in the world,' he thought mentally chuckling and the last part.  
  
'I told her if she kept eating so many peaches she would turn into one. In a way that's true,' he remembered telling her one day. He even remembered the surprised smile she gave him for the joke he made.  
  
'She smells so good. Kagome must have washed her up some because she no longer wreaked of blood and sweat now she smells heavenly,' he thought letting out a happy sigh. His mind took a turn in a totally different direction after realizing what he had just been thinking.  
  
'Why I am I thinking these things? I am starting to think like that monk Miroku, okay maybe not that bad. Am I starting to like her? When did I Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands get soft about Rin?' He was thinking but already knowing the answer.  
  
'Ever since I saved her with Tenseiga and over the years she has unknowingly worked on my heart. About a year after Naraku's defeat she had even convinced me to visit Kagome with her and he couldn't help but get close and soon they were like friends in a way. Inuyasha and I could even tolerate each other for a short period of time. It did help that he would end up getting sat just about every time he came over it did serve to amuse me well. When Kahari was born I adored the little child and came to visit with Rin just to see her but that I would never tell a living soul that. I even became close to that hentai monk, Miroku, the demon exterminator, Sango, who got married, and the kitsune pup, Shippou. They were kind of wary of me at first but they soon came around,' he reflected.  
  
'When Rin and I are alone in the manor we talk holding short but meaningful conversations now that she was older. Sometimes we'd sit silently and read together. Her favorite though was going to the fields and picking flowers as I watched her, placing the occasional flower behind her ear or in her hair. She still surprises me every time she places the occasional vibrant colored flower behind my pointed ear. She even joins me on my balcony at nights. When she was younger it was because of nightmares now it was because- actually now that I think about it I don't know why she joined him these days maybe just for the company, always hugging and nuzzling into my chest as way of saying goodnight before heading of to bed. I like the attention she gives me and the time that we spend together now that I think about it. Do I love her?!' He thought the last lines in surprise.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Anhimals: I'm glad you enjoyed my story and I'm sure you write fine.  
  
Ariva: Thank you for reviewing. Sorry it took me so long to update but stuff got in the way  
  
Sekai Jaganshi: Thank you I tried to get her to sound cute. Now that I think about it your right that is how the first chapter is battle (kinda), kiss, faint. LoL  
  
Yay another chapter finished. Sorry it took so long to post this but couldn't get to a computer. Please don't be mad. I will try to get another chapter done by the end of the weekend but no guarantee seeing as I type really slowly. I hope you enjoyed this. Damn doesn't sessy think too much, there will probably be a many chapter like this one. For yu yu hakusho fans that like Hiei/Kurama please check out the poem I wrote. Thank You and come again.  
  
Now please click the little review button at the bottom of the screen so I can see your wonderful thoughts on my story.  
  
BUH-BYE,  
  
FluffysBijin05 (ff)  
  
Sango16 (mm) 


	5. In walks Inuyasha

Hello my great readers I hope that you will like this chapter. I thank you for any and all reviews I enjoy them so much. Please read and review. Enough said it's time for the disclaimer my favorite part.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
FB05: So Kagome what do you think so far?  
  
Kagome: Pretty good but its missing something  
  
FB05: What?  
  
Kagome: Me sitting Inuyasha  
  
FB05: Don't worry about that it's coming up soon  
  
Kagome: So what happens, did he deserve it?  
  
FB05: I'll tell you as soon as we finish the disclaimer  
  
Kagome: I'll do it. My friend FB05 doesn't own any of us.  
  
FB05: Thanks. Oh yeah, well you see he *whispering*  
  
Kagome: You're right he did deserve it that was good.  
  
FB05: Thanks again. *talking to readers* Did you really think I was gonna give up a part of my story you'll have to wait and see, now on with the story.  
  
Admit Your Love  
  
Chapter 5: In Walks Inuyasha  
  
A tired Inuyasha was walking home after spending the better part of the day at Miroku and Sango's house. They were supposed to be fixing the roof but he had sat listening to them argue about something before they got started. The monk had tired out easily taking many breaks so he had worked alone for some time. When the sun got low he had headed towards home ready for dinner. He was going to kiss his mate as he always did when he came back home even if he had only been gone for five minutes.  
  
Then as a gentle breeze blew his way he caught a scent he knew all to well.  
  
'Sesshomaru,' he mentally growled at the thought.  
  
'Not him, what does he want? Not that we hadn't been getting along better it's just that we still couldn't stay in a room for more than half an hour before we started insulting one another. Which ended up in me getting sat and Sesshomaru with a smug look on his face,' he thought bitterly.  
  
With his older half brother still on his mind he forgot to kiss his wife upon entering the house instead he went straight for the question that was on his mind.  
  
"Why is my brother here?" He asked with an angry edge to his voice.  
  
Kagome was a little offended at not getting her kiss and gave a little indignant huff before she explained the situation, ignoring her husband's rude behavior. Inuyasha listened, his full attention on her the whole time.  
  
He sighed at the prospect of having to spend more than five minutes with his half brother. There was no point in arguing with Kagome either he would only accomplish getting sat a few times for being so heartless. Plus he was tired from working so hard today. Then he suddenly remembered Sango's message.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sango said she would be over around noon tomorrow for tea and so the kids can play. Speaking of which where is Kahari?" He asked after telling her the message.  
  
"She's in her room taking a nap. Can you wake her dinner is ready and give this to Sesshomaru and ask him to join us please?" Kagome asked him distractedly while she set the table only stopping briefly to hand him the clean haori.  
  
"Sure," he mumbled taking the haori and walking off.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome mumbled back an automatic reply not really paying attention.  
  
He decided to take the better option and headed for his daughters room first.  
  
"Kahari wake up its time for dinner," he whispered in her small furry white ear, which immediately started twitching at the sound of his voice.  
  
She heard his voice, recognized his scent, and knew who it was. She rapidly lunged at her father giving him her tightest bear hug she could muster effectively winding him as she exclaimed "Tousan." He returned her hug and they both released.  
  
"I missed you too now go wash up some before you eat," he said.  
  
"Hai," she said then left to wash up.  
  
Inuyasha walked the few dreaded steps to the spare room where he smelt his brother and Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru had smelt Inuyasha's scent and heard his conversation with Kagome long before he reached the room. He removed his hand from Rin's hair so as not to raise ant suspicion with his little brother. He also moved his chair back up against the wall so he wasn't so close.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in his usual bored voice to the hanyou in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said in an even tone.  
  
"Do you have something for me?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Hai," Inuyasha answered tossing him the haori and walking to stand next to Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru reveled in his brother's lack of manners but ignored it. He watched the hanyou while he put on his clean haori. Inuyasha took a look at her back and found slightly red bandages. He put the covers back around her and took a good sniff and her scent came to his nose but he also smelt something else his brother's scent in her hair. That surprised him but he didn't let it show. Thoroughly satisfied she was okay and wanting to ask his brother a question he turned around but Sesshomaru was gone.  
  
************************************************************ Review Responses:  
  
VAOH: Thank you once again little sis for reviewing. I'm glad you like. BlackMoon13: Thank you glad you liked it.  
  
TheMaven: This is the most detailed review I've gotten so far. Sorry for the run-on sentences I will try to do better but you can tell English is not my best subject. To answer your question I have no idea why he couldn't have but they had to get to Kagome's house some way and I liked this way best. I'm glad you liked my story. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Nonschool39: Thank you for the review. I haven't gotten a Review from mm people in a while.  
  
Yay another chapter done and I got in another cliffie. Where did sessy go to? Well you will have to wait till the next chapter. If you don't know some of the Japanese words just ask and I will tell you what they mean. I'm a little sad I think I'm losing reviewers I'm feeling sad that no one likes my story and mediaminer people really don't like me seeing as they don't review on my stuff at all. Oh well all I can say is thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed. To those that haven't please please please review. Sorry this is so spaced out for mm readers but this is how it shows up best on ff and I don't feel like readjusting it I'm to lazy. BUH-BYE,  
  
FluffysBijin05 (ff)  
  
Sango16 (mm) 


	6. Inuyasha's Big Mouth

Hello readers to the new chapters of this story. Please don't be made for the late update I tried my hardest to update sooner. Sorry for the bout of depression and thanks to all my reviewers you really cheered me up. Well on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
S16: Can someone do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Characters: *silence*  
  
S16: Someone anyone please?  
  
Kouga: *stands* I'll do it  
  
S16: Hello koibito thank you  
  
Kouga: *sweatdrops* um sure sango16 does not own any of us especially not me.  
  
S16: unfortunately that's true but that doesn't mean I can't borrow him. *grabs kouga*  
  
Kouga: Someone help?  
  
Characters: *crickets*  
  
Admit Your Love  
  
Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Big Mouth  
  
Sesshomaru had stood and watched his brother check on Rin for a second but he couldn't take it. A growl had threatened to spill from his throat; he didn't want him touching her. He knew his brother meant nothing by it but he couldn't watch so he left to wash up some before dinner. Then went to join everyone at the table.  
  
Kagome poured ramen into everyone's bowl then sat down to eat. She cooked her husband's favorite hoping that would cease any arguments that might start. It worked well everyone ate in peaceful silence even as they all had second servings. With stomach's full but dishes to be washed Kagome and Kahari picked up everything and went to wash them. That left Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting at the table in silence. Sesshomaru noticed this and stood to leave but was stopped by his brother's question.  
  
"Why was your scent in Rin's hair?" He asked stopping his older brother in his tracks.  
  
The youkai lord quickly thought of a lie that would satisfy him, "If you must know she laid on laid on my arm while I flew here."  
  
He wanted to leave then but Inuyasha opened his mouth.  
  
"No I don't think so the scent was to recent. And why did you stay here do you like Rin dear brother, a human?" Inuyasha asked in an amused voice really just saying his thoughts.  
  
Sesshomaru was furious; he couldn't believe his brother's audacity and insolence. Nobody questioned him like that not even his half brother. He was all too ready to spill his blood right now.  
  
The hanyou could smell the anger rolling off his brother's body in waves he also smelt the poison from his claws. Then watched as small green poisonous drops sizzle as they hit the floor leaving little black scorch marks. Inuyasha had purposely angered his brother but he hadn't known he would get this mad. Then he inwardly grinned to himself as he realized there must have been some truth behind his words and the fact that he had accomplished getting him angry.  
  
Sesshomaru turned sharply on his heel so he was facing his baka of a little brother. His amber eyes speckled blood red blurring his vision as he glared daggers at him.  
  
"I lord Sesshomaru doesn't like any human wench nor will I ever and if I did it would be none of your business little brother," he practically spat trying not to yell so that no one could hear but Inuyasha.  
  
That said he needed to cool off before he killed his half brother. So he was seen walking out the door just as Kagome and Kahari came back.  
  
********************************************************** Review Responses:  
  
Anhimals: Thanks for reviewing and your welcome about the cliffie thing. Athena: Thanks for cheering me up.  
  
Themaven: Thank you for the advice.  
  
Marnika: Thank you  
  
Psycolady101: Thank you  
  
Lolipop8 ?: I am sorry I know you left me a review but I couldn't remember the name and it was like my computer wouldn't let me see the review so sorry for spelling your name wrong. Thank you for the review.  
  
Here is another chapter for you short yes but a chapter all the same. I hope you enjoyed this. Another small cliffie. Where do you think sessy went? What will Kagome think? More importantly will she sit him? Well you will have to wait and see. Thank you to all past reviewers. Please please read and review you might enjoy. Have a nice day.  
  
BUH-BYE,  
  
FluffysBijin05 (ff)  
  
Sango16 (mm) 


	7. To Speak Or Not To Speak Either Way You ...

Hello, readers. Yay! I can finally update at my own home now that I have this  
new program on my computer. This is the second time I'm typing this since  
I'm getting use to saving this the right way. So please forgive me if  
it doesn't show up right, since I don't have a clue what I'm doing. And please,  
readers don't be mad at me. I'm able to update, now, and will be able to do so  
about every two weeks, and I will tell you if I can't in my bio. That's where you  
can look for updates. Enough talk let me get on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer:

FB05: Ahhh it feels good to be back.

Characters: Where have you been? We've been waiting forever.

FB05: I'm very sorry, but it couldn't be helped.

Characters: Apology accepted, but now, let's get on with the story.

FB05: Wait, let me do the disclaimer. I don't in any way, shape or form own  
Inuyasha, though I do wish I did.

Admit Your Love

Chapter 7: To Speak Or Not To Speak; Either Way You Will Get Sat

"Why are there scorch marks on the floor, and where is he going so late at   
night? I thought he was staying?" Kagome asked her husband upon entering the  
room.

Inuyasha started looking nervous, his ears twitching once or twice. He knew  
that if he didn't answer, she would blame him, and if he did answer, he was  
sure to get in trouble, so either way he was in knee deep right now.

As the time lengthened that it took Inuyasha to answer the question, she looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you do?" she asked in a tone that demanded an answer.

Inuyasha put his head down, staring at the floor, no longer able to look his wife in the eye. His little white dog ears going flat against his skull as if in a sign of submission before confessing. "Well, I sort of said something that made him mad, so he just left," he said in a whisper.

That was all Kagome needed to hear that her thick-headed husband had opened  
his big mouth and said something inappropriate, no doubt to make Sesshomaru  
upset enough to leave. Kahari was upset that her uncle had left  
without saying goodbye. The tears forming in her bright sea green eyes making  
them shine.

'Why does daddy have to be so mean?' She thought in a huff.

He braved a look at Kagome which he was soon to regret, knowing what her  
silence meant. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the flaming daggers in  
the depths of her dark brown pupils. If looks could kill, he was sure he'd be  
dead a dozen times over. "Please don't say it," he begged.

It was no use. Her mouth opened up and she yelled, "SIT!!!" ear splittingly   
loud.

The rosary beads activated and shined bright pink. Before he could think   
about it, they slammed him to the ground with a resounding thud as he  
hit the wood floor, causing it to splinter where he made contact.

Now, when he would have normally painted their ears in every rainbow color  
with his language, he only let one word slip in pain. "Kuso," he let out on a heavy breath.

This, of course, was a very bad idea. The next thing he knew, she yelled,"sit;"this time breaking a few of the floor boards.

"What was that for?" He grumbled from the floor.

"Watch your mouth in front of Kahari," She said, covering the young girls ears.

"In the morning you will fix the floor," she turned and walked away, only  
to turn around again to talk to her husband, who was finally let up from the  
hold of the rosary beads.

"Oh, and if Sesshomaru doesn't come back by morning, I will say the 'S' word  
until your back goes out again." Having said her full, she turned, going to  
Rin's room with Kahari following close behind her.

Kagome went in the room to check on Rin. She changed her bandages and gave  
her more medicine. Rin moved changing positions on the bed but not  
waking. Kagome smiled brightly; she was no longer unconscious, simply sleeping.

'At least something is going right today. Rin is getting better so quickly,' she thought.

"Kahari, can you get me a blanket and a pillow please?" She asked

'Hai mom," said the young girl. She wasn't quite sure what they were for, but she  
didn't question her mom.

Kagome had a hunch that Sesshomaru had not left.  
'He won't leave until he sees for himself that Rin is better. He probably  
just needs to calm down a bit.'

"Here, mom," Kahari handed her mother the retrieved items.

"Arigatou," Kagome took the things and placed them in the empty  
wooden chair. "What do you think? Just incase he comes back tonight?" She asked her  
daughter, trying to brighten the girl a little.

"That's a good idea, mom," the little girl smiled.

Then she yawned showing everyone of her shiny, slightly pointed teeth. Even  
though she just had a small nap, the day had tired her out.

"Time for bed young lady," Kagome said to her daughter.

Giving no protests as she was too tired, the small child and her mother left  
the room. Kagome took Kahari to her bedroom and tucked her in.

"Yasumi, mommy," Kahari said sleepily.

"Yasumi," Kagome kissed the child on the cheek before heading to her  
own room and joining Inuyasha in bed.

Everyone was fast asleep. Well, almost everyone.

Yeah, everybody another chapter finished, and I apologize deeply for the long  
wait. Please, mediaminer people look out for the story me and my sister are   
writing. You might like it. It's under the pin name sisterlyproductions13.  
The story is called "Destiny's Timeless Path". Okay on to the  
review responses. Oh and this update is sorta old so forgive me if your name isn't mentioned in the response but it shall be in the next chapter if it isn't in this one.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

From  
ariva, psycolady101, cookie6, theMaven. Thank you all for the reviews,  
please keep them coming. hands everyone a cyber cookie Eat up and  
enjoy!!

Special Thanks to theMaven for agreeing to become my beta reader.

From   
nekobabyrin, antisocial mint. Thank you so much for the reviews, please  
keep them coming. hands them a cyber cookie Eat up and enjoy!!


	8. She likes me, She likes me no oooohhh Th...

A/N: Hello to all of my probably very upset readers. I am just a lazy updater and I simply do not like to type the new chapters. I have some of this story already written out but from the point where I stopped I decided to just wing it and write what pops out of my head. Well we'll see how that turns out. I'm so sorry for the long wait but from now on it will only be a two week wait in between updates of that a assure you and if I wait any longer you can surely flame me. Please read and I hope you and enjoy and like always the review responses are at the bottom of the page. Sorry but this is not beta read yet.

**Admit Your Love**

_Chapter 8: She likes me she likes me no- ooooh that feels good_

Sesshomaru had just left the house as calmly as possible and he briefly considered going back to his lands and coming back to get Rin when she got better. Then he thought twice on the subject and he wouldn't give his brother the satisfaction of annoying him off that easily. He could already see the smirk his brother would give him when he returned to pick up the girl.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and went on to think of more pressing matters as he sat under a tree that was far enough from the house but close enough so that he could hear the goings on inside. He even mentally grinned when he heard Kagome yell the word sit.

'I should still kill him for his insolence. I can't fathom where he got the audacity to make such assumptions but I shall rid him of such brashness one day if Kagome-san doesn't do it for me,' he thought with a light chuckle.

Though as much as he tried to discredit Inuyasha he knew the hanyou did have some reasoning behind it. He had indeed been running his hands through her dark brown locks but he would rather bow to Jaken before he admitted that to that tactless brother of his.

'Her hair was simply amazing the locks were soft and silky it was even comparable to my own hair but the texture was all her own,' he contemplated.

'What am I doing thinking about Rin's hair when I should be angry at my brother not musing over how soft her hair is or how sweet she tasted when she kissed me. It's surprising how Rin can make such simple things like an open field and peaches smell so wonderful but why does it matter. Why am I having these thoughts about Rin? How can I think this way about a ningen?' He judged the situation.

Because she is different said a voice in the back of his head.

'She is indeed different. Having changed me in a way others couldn't in centuries if they tried,' he mused more on the subject.

That was true she was the one souly responsible for getting him out of his stoic cocoon around his allies or now his family and friends. Though he was still weary of everyone else. He simply refused to put his trust in others that he didn't know and she understood that and left it alone. Though the only one he truly trusted was Rin. Everything about her screamed trustworthiness but he liked that innocence in her. Then, there was that she never let him down, she was always there when needed and she never changed always the some.

Except for the kiss spoke the voice again.

'Why am I pulling so much emotion from that simple act? I shouldn't care but I do. I need to know why she did it. He made up his mind he would ask her about it if she even remembered. He waited in the tree until he heard the breath of every occupant within the house even out. When they were all sleeping he stealthily slipped into the house so that not even his brother heard him and headed straight for Rin's bedroom. He quickly and quietly arrived in Rin's room and was breath taken by the way the moons ghostly white light played over Rin's delicate features.

'Gorgeous,' he thought unconsciously.

He eyed the covers and pillow placed in the wooden chair he had been sitting in earlier.

'I must thank Kagome tomorrow she knows me better than I thought,' Sesshomaru chuckled to himself.

He noiselessly brought over a different chair it was a big fluffy red chair with star designs embroidered into the fabric with gold thread to sit by the head of the Rin's bed. He absently unwound his tail and placed it onto the bed and stared contemplatively at his not so young ward. So caught up he was in his musings of Rin's beautifully featured face, he didn't have time to react.

Rin still sleeping reached her hand over to his tail and pulled it close snuggling into it and then she lightly started to rub it with her fingers. He would have been able to but he was stunned by her movements and scared shed wake to him staring so closely at her. He was relieved that she did not wake then he felt her gentle strokes on his tail and he fought hard to repress the purr that was forming in his throat but couldn't help himself. He loved the feel of her soft touch on his tail. He would have normally stopped her by now but he didn't.

'Whom could it hurt if no one knows,' with that he indulged himself in the wonderful sensation he got while she gently caressed his tail. He finally purred himself to sleep a happy look in his eyes with his head propped up against the back of the plush red chair.

IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP THIS A/N: I am in need of a beta reader or backup beta reader. One person that can possibly look over my het stories and poems and another that can beta my yaoi or slash stories. This person can even do both if they wish. Just to warn all who want to beta my slash I tend to lean heavily on the lemon side when I write them. Thanks,

Fluffy'sBijin05

Yay here's to another chapter finished. Please forgive me for the long wait. Oh and I went back to my earlier chapters and I noticed I said there was a lemon warning but I am here to inform you that there is nothing more than a lime really and this story is really rated nothing more than pg-13. Well that's all now on to the Review responses.

Review Responses:

Ariva: Here's the new chapter. Thanks

Sesshyequalzmine05: Well this is one more chapter closer to the end. Thanks

SilverNinja: Thanks and here's what happens next.

Caiyoko: Thanks for the review and you're right it the story doesn't really need a lemon although I had thought about it. Don't worry about the spelling trust me half of my reviews look like a 3rd grader wrote them. And your welcome for the review on your poems I will have to go back and read more.

YaoiYaoiYeah: Thanks. I love sess and inu's interactions too. Of course they will get together but not for awhile yet and I also love this pairing.

Inufreak1: Thanks for the review and I hope you think this chapter is as good as the last. Puts hand to chin I haven't thought of a sequel but it is totally possible.

Vik Vik: Thanks for the review. Wow you think this is great work. I think it sucks but what do I know.

STEPHANIE M.: Thanks for the review. Wow this has got to be one of my most flattering reviews yet. I'm happy to know you enjoy it so much. Really its one of your favs. blushes My writing pales in comparison to some of the stuff I've seen but I thank you none the less.


	9. Dreams Can Feel Good Too

A/N: I have finally found some beta-readers but this one is beta-read by neko-tsuin. Thanks so much. Oh and readers thank her too cause she made some awesome changes. I will put a disclaimer and stuff in here some day but if you need a reference check back on earlier chapter's cause I'm too lazy. Oh and review responses at the bottom of the page as always. Please review.

**Admit Your Love**

_Chapter 9: Dream's Can Feel Good Too_

While Rin Slept she dreamed of her and Sesshomaru together. They sat in the beautifully colored field near his manor. Sesshomaru had his back against the base of a large tree with Rin sitting across his lap her head snuggled on his chest, right under his chin as she stroked his tail. She marveled at its softness and warmth.

'It's just so fluffy,' she thought in bliss as she listened to the low purrs that came from deep in his throat.

It made her happy to know that she pleased him in some way. Then one clawed finger reached under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his. She temporarily got lost in his golden stare until he bent down to capture her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, his tongue soon seeking entrance to her mouth. She instantly allowed him entry both exploring the other's mouth and enjoying the taste. She let loose a small moan and he responded with a low vibrating growl that emanated from his throat in response.

Soon their hands started roaming her ended up entangled in his long moonlight white hair. Sesshomaru's hands started to roam over her body, feeling every curve of her body. Rin delighted at the sensual touch of his feather light fingers caressing her every curve until he stopped at her hips.

He shortly began to plant little kisses down her cheek to her neck and stopped right at her collarbone. There he kissed and licked the spot for a moment, then he lowered his mouth closer to the spot and gently nipped the skin, canines just breaking the skin. Rin lightly winced, in reflex. Before long, though, it turned into a lustful groan that sparked a low growl from Sesshomaru.

She knew he was tasting her and she liked the new sensation of his hot breath on her skin. Now she was starting to love that feeling and whimpered softly and involuntarily when he pulled away and started to lick the two tiny punctures his canines left to stop the small trickle of blood.

'He has made me his forever and I shall be his forever. The mating mark links us as one.' She thought joyously.

Though just as she was rejoicing his decision something fluffy brushed against her face then she felt it again making the dream slowly fade into her subconscious.

Sesshomaru was sleeping quite peacefully when he had been awakened during the night when he felt the strokes on his tail differ from when had fallen asleep. He woke up fully to determine the situation. He lightly sniffed in the air around him and it didn't take him long to figure it out.

His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened, so they looked like twin suns with recognition.

Arousal, Rin was aroused and thoroughly so that it filled the whole room in overwhelming waves. It was literally drowning his nose with her unique scent saturated in her arousal. Combine this with her soft moans and the way she caressingly stroked his tail he had trouble controlling himself. His soft growl turning into low sensual growls as his desire rose and tented the front of his pants.

His mating instincts were kicking into over drive and if he stayed there he would take her sleeping form as she lie. His mind in a hazy mess he tried to slowly pull his tail out of her grip and quickly leave, consequently his tail brushed against her face and he watched as she started to wake. Having no time to leave the room he quickly rolled his tail in his lap and feigned sleep

-

Hey everybody, Neko-tsuin here! I am Fluffy-chan's new beta, and an author here on FFN. Anywho...limey, ne? I voluntarily take the task of disclaimer! Fluffy'sBijin does not in any way, shape, or form own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. She just borrows e'm and returns e'm a whole lot emotional-er, ne? Ennywho, Read&review, lemme know how you think I did as a first-time beta!

Review Responses:

Imagine-me: Thanks for the review. You're right my chapters are short but I have them already written out. When I start to right it straight out of my head I will try to make the chapters longer I promise.

Vik Vik: Thanks for such an encouraging review I really appreciate it. I always love reading your reviews. Oh and you're welcome for the response its no problem.

Sadako sasaki: Thanks for the review. Of course sessy is a big softy. –Huggles sessy then runs when he starts growling- Okay maybe not but we all love to imagine. Lol

Lisa Smith: Thanks for the review and for the beta-reader offer.

Neko-Tsuin: I think I've thanked you several times already but it never hurts to do it one more time. Thank you so much for the review and for being one of my beta readers.

Stephanie M: Thanks for the review. You would really read a book I wrote. That's flattering really and of course you'd be the first to know. Your reviews are always enjoyable to read and you cheer me up.

Cammy Rammy: Thank you so much for the reviews. You sent me several and I appreciate them all. Did I really shock you with my yyh poem? It wasn't that good. Yeah you're right I'm probably the only dork to write about inus ears. Thanks for being one of my beta readers and you can help me with the next chap if you wanna. I will also be sure to read your stories.

Liberatedmysterygirl: Thanks for the review and here is the new update.


	10. Finally Rin's Opinion

**A/N:** Here's to a new chapter I have finally put another one up. Everyone say thanks to Cammy Rammy for beta reading for me please. Hope you enjoy and thank you all for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: As much as it pains me to say this I in no way own Inuyasha.

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to Mr. Magic Bunny, my pet rabbit that died June 2, 2005. I'm really gonna miss him. Cyber tear

Didn't mean to bum you out so now on to the chapter.

**Admit Your Love**

_Ch10: Finally Rin's Opinion_

She woke slowly, her mind really wanting to go back to the dream with Sesshomaru.

'Wait! Where am I? She thought in a panic, as Sesshomaru was the last thing she remembered before passing out.

She turned her head to get a better view of the room though she didn't need to look far because she found Sesshomaru sitting in a chair next to her with his tail tightly wrapped in his lap, fast asleep. A sigh of relief could be heard in the quiet room. Rin recognized the room and she knew if he was beside her then she was safe.

Though suddenly, that relief turned into embarrassment and her cheeks grew red as a cherry after remember the dream she had just had.

'I kissed him. How could I be so bold? What was I thinking!' She was amazed and confused at the same time. 'I was afraid. I was scared that I was going to die and never see him again, that I'd never tell him how I felt about him. So I did the first thing that came to mind, I kissed him.' She didn't exactly call it logic but that's all her fuzzy brain could do after losing so much blood.

'Ha logic that's funny.' What she did no way had any logic thrown in there it was more like insane.

'He's probably ready to kill me right about now for such a bald act. He probably would have if I hadn't caught him off guard.' She thought bitterly with a chuckle.

Rin's thoughts shifted back to the dream. If she was truthful to herself that wasn't the first time she had a dream like that with him in it though they varied a little, she held each one close cause she knew she would never have the nerve to act on them. Actually if she thought on it a little bit this dream was not the same but it was different only in the fact that she had been rubbing his tail. That had always been off limits to her but she still remembers that softness as though she had just stroked it yesterday…

I had been about twelve when it happened. It had been a long day and Lord Sesshomaru was looking for or avoiding something, which she would never know and he seemed, tense and stressed out. We both rode Ah and Un back to the manor that night and he was highly tense from his last visit and as I set behind him my curiosity got the better of me. I wondered silently if he was truly like a dog. If I rubbed his tail would that calm him? It was also an excuse in my mind at the time. It only took my hand inches to move over and the fine hairs tickled my fingertips and at first I shied off thinking it a bad idea but I quickly dismissed that thought and brought my hand back over to land lightly on his tail. The hairs were fine and soft and altogether it was fluffy underneath my palm.

It was no different than a puppy's I swear. With no protest from Sesshomaru I began to move my hand in a stroking manor until I was going at a leisurely pace and it seemed to be working. His frame seemed to loosen up and for a second she was positive that she had heard him purr if only for a brief second. Well that was until he realized fully what I was doing and again he stiffened up and turned around to give me one of his iciest glares and growled in warning.

"Don't ever do that again," he ordered sharply.

I quickly dropped my head and let my hands fall to my side too embarrassed to look him in the face.

"Gomen nasai Lord Sesshomaru," I said barely above a whisper but I knew he heard me.

That was the first and last time that I had ever rubbed his tail. How she remembered the feel of those fine hairs between her fingers she'd never know. It actually seemed as if she had been petting it in her sleep but he wouldn't let her do that.

'Would he?' She thought as she stared at him in wonder.

'No,' she thought with finality shaking her head, 'he would never let that happen.'

She went back to her dream, it made her heart race and her emotions go haywire.

'He truly marked me in this dream. Sesshomaru made me his forever but that wasn't the part that set her afire. It was the way he kissed me, holding my lips in a deep kiss it made every sensation in her body tingle,' some thought came to Rin just then and her eyes widened in belated horror.

'OH MY GOD!' Her eyes instantly flying to the demon lord in fright.

'I hope he wasn't awake when I had that dream. I was pretty… aroused and I know he can smell things like that cause when he gets the opportunity he teases Inuyasha about the same thing. I will die if he was awake during my dream," Rin was in a panic but more than anything she was just plain embarrassed, her cheeks burned red.

'No,' she eventually erased those thoughts, 'he probably would have yelled at me for doing things like that around him even though I heave no control over how I feel about my dreams or him.' Bitter at that last thought her gaze again went to the sleeping inu youkai but this time her eyes held desire in them.

'He really is a gorgeous being. Everything about him is perfect from his long silvery white hair to his violet marks that heighten his cheeks, his lips that seem so luscious to my eyes but stiff to others. His eyes are what draw me in the most those lovely bright amber orbs that stare at you like dazzling twin suns. I wish he were awake so I could see those eyes,' Rin thought longing for that action to happen.

No you don't because he'd be wondering why you were staring at him like a love struck puppy. Said Rin's inner voice.

'You're right but still I'd love to see them,' She countered sleepily as she laid her head down on the soft pillow and positioned herself just right so that she didn't hurt her back.

"Ai Shiteiru," she mumbled and was off to sleep.

El Fin

* * *

Just kidding just joking. Avoids flying objects I just love to imagine that surprised look on your faces. No but would you have totally hated me if I had stopped there. Everyone nods their heads I guess so well don't worry I have plenty more chapters where this came from I hope to get two up over the break and then it's off to college for me so this is my graduation chapter. Go Me! I hope to have a laptop in college but I don't know if that will happen so I'll have to set something up with my sister. 

So how did everyone enjoy the new update I hope it was up to par with everyone? I had a lot of changes I made in this one though I don't know why. Shrugs Also I have noticed that my chapters really are short but honestly I don't know how to make them longer but when I start to write it out on my own and that's only two chapters from now if I remember right. Okay well that's all on to the Responses and as always please review.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Angels Heart 1622: Thanks for the review and wow you liked my story enough to talk like Mary Poppins, lol, thanks.

Vik Vik: You're very welcome for the update and here is another one to top it off. You love this story really! Thanks, though I'm never gonna get used to people saying that.

Chillkat: Thanks for the review. I'm confused there's a we?

Cammy Rammy: Thanks for the review and thanks for beta reading for me you really did a great job. The part of your story that I read was good and I saw you updated so I'll have to read that soon.

Imagine-me: Thanks for the review and for understanding. There's only two more chapters written out. Oh and you just read what happened next if you're reading this. LOL.

Inufire: Thanks but I don't know about really great.

Neko-tsuin: That's totally okay about the pc thing cause I got something else you can beta for me if not this story cause I'm not putting that story up for awhile. You did do a excellent job beta reading for me and I thank you. I'm sorry no one commented on it though, I think they might have forgotten. Oh and thanks for the review.

Crazy in love with Sesshy: Thanks, didn't know my story was cool.

Stephanie M.: Wow you really liked the chapter that much you were laughing the whole review. Please take deep breaths cause I wouldn't want to loose one of my favorite readers. Thanks but I planned on making the chapter changes anyway cause I personally hate when I read really short chapters unless the story is really good. Yeah I know I'm picky. I honestly didn't get the goobers thing until I watched Spongebob. Can you believe I just watched that movie? I'm so behind I know. Well anyway sorry about the long wait but here's the update.

Maidenofthemist89: Thanks You really think I did a great job I'm flattered. I can't wait to see where I go with the story too. LOL j/k

Leandri: Wow thanks. I never paid attention to the way I write. Elegant, thanks never thought of it that way.

Jazmine: Thanks for the review.

Unknown beedee: Thanks. Yeah I guess it was.

Jerseygrl246: Bad Sessy indeed. Actually I thought that was mondo weird after I posted it. Lol. Thanks for the review.

Inuyasha's woman: OKAY OKAY I HERAD YA! Here's the new update. takes rat I ain't scared of no stinkin rat. gets bit on finger and gives rat back You may have won this time but I'll be back. starts running when Inu's woman puts rat on the floor aaaahhhh mommy make him stay away. Okay I have too much time on my hands. Thank You for the review.

AnimeGirl: Thanks for the review and here is a new chapter.

Hobbitfancier77: Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.


End file.
